Tristeza
by Aliena1989
Summary: No se puede controlar la tristeza después de perder todo. El dolor es el mismo y no puede dejar de sentirlo. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?


Arrodillada en el suelo dejó las flores con manos temblorosas. Siempre pensaba que la próxima vez le resultaría más fácil pero…

Quedó mirando el nombre amado, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Y de nuevo el dolor. El mismo dolor que la asaltó la primera vez que supo que él había muerto y la misma sensación de estar muerta en vida.

Siempre supo que él arriesgaba la vida en su trabajo pero no dejaba de ser duro. En el momento de su muerte pensó que podía refugiarse en ellos, en las otras personas que más quería en el mundo. Y sin embargo…

No pudo evitar las lágrimas. De nuevo. Desvió la empañada mirada a otra tumba y se volvió a preguntar lo que tantas veces antes. ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho mal? ¿Por qué?

Al principio quiso negarlo y se encerró en sí misma, convenciéndose que los demás estaban equivocados. Que él no había hecho eso, que era el mismo joven que ella crió.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y unos sollozos involuntarios le recorrieron el cuerpo. Enterró la cara en las manos y se mantuvo así durante un largo tiempo.

Había llegado a pensar que su vida era perfecta y de repente todo se había derrumbado, como si las torres que Soichiro y ella construyeron no pudieran resistir el simple embiste de un viento inesperado y cruel que las redujeron a escombros.

Se levantó como si no fuese ella la que moviese su cuerpo y se acercó a la otra tumba como una autómata. A pesar de todo también había flores para él.

¿Fingió también sentir aprecio por ella misma o por Sayu? Quería creer que algún día, en algún momento les había querido.

Pero fue capaz de ver morir a su padre y seguir como si nada. ¿O lloró de verdad su muerte?

Le había dado tantas vueltas a lo mismo y siempre se decía que en su corazón aún había algo bueno.

¿Qué hicieron mal? No dejaba de preguntárselo.

Volvió a echarse a llorar, pensaba que ya había agotado todas las lágrimas. En la tumba de Light había flores que ella no había traído. Recordó que aún tenía seguidores en el mundo y sintió resbalar las lágrimas por su rostro, algo cálido que no confortaba su alma triste y fría.

Ellos pensaban igual que él pero ninguno lamentaba su muerte de la misma forma que ella.

El niño que tantas alegrías le dio, tan inteligente y perfecto que la llenaba de orgullo. El mismo niño que se convirtió en un adulto movido por unas ideas que creía que eran las correctas.

Había querido engañarse, decirse que seguía siendo un niño. Sabía que en realidad lo que tenía delante era la tumba de un asesino. Pero aquello no hacía que doliese menos.

¿Para qué vivir?

Juró sentir unas manos en sus hombros y una calidez extraña.

"No te tortures más. Seguir torturándote no va a cambiar nada. Y tienes que ser fuerte porque hay alguien que te necesita".

Eso era lo que él le habría dicho, de hecho le conocía tan bien que fue como si hubiese escuchado esas palabras, como si nada hubiese cambiado y él estuviese a su lado y hablasen de cualquier asunto doméstico o del trabajo de él.

Pero ahora ella se sentía insignificante.

Llevó su mano al hombro, sin mirar si de verdad había alguien con ella, queriendo tocarle, deseando que de verdad fuese él.

Pero la sensación de calidez desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Se esfumó demasiado rápido.

Abrió los ojos.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta deseando gritar y pedirle que no la abandonase de nuevo. Pero sus ojos no veían más que otras tumbas alrededor y seguía estando sola.

Y se mantuvo así, con la mirada fija en la nada. Quería creer que había sido Soichiro que velaba por ella desde el cielo y había venido a pedirle que dejase de llorar.

Y una pequeña figura se acercó a ella, caminando hacia ella muy lentamente. Y comprendió.

Sayu.

Por un momento pareció que se paraba el tiempo y que su niña nunca iba a llegar a alcanzarla. Durante mucho tiempo su hija la había mirado sin ver y ella había hecho todo lo posible por cuidarla y ayudarla a superar el trauma.

Y ahora volvía a caminar y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se abrazaron, ambas sollozando, aferrándose la una a la otra como si temiesen que la otra desapareciese.

Era la primera vez que Sayu veía ambas tumbas. Había pensado que su hija no podría superarlo debido al estado en el que se encontraba y que era demasiado pronto.

Probablemente la habría seguido, a pesar de que la dejó en buenas manos y le dijo que no tardaría.

Pero entonces comprendió que aquello era bueno, pues Sayu había intuido a donde iba ella y había sido capaz de enfrentarse al miedo y el dolor. Había decidido acudir y de algún modo aquello podía significar que pronto se recuperaría.

Aunque quizás nunca se pudiese recuperar del todo, o al menos una parte de ella siempre estaría apagada. ¿Cómo se supera la muerte de un padre y de un hermano? ¿Y cómo se vive sabiendo que su hermano es un asesino?

Aguantar. Es fácil decirlo.

Acunó en sus brazos a su pequeña como tantas otras veces hizo en el pasado. Y permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, un instante mágico entre madre e hija.

Cuando se separaron, Sayu se acercó a las tumbas y continuó llorando.

Decidió apartarse un poco, respetando aquel primer encuentro de su hija y la dejó allí, hablando sola primero a la tumba de su padre y después a la de su hermano.

Y viéndola por fin comprendió lo que le decía la voz de Soichiro, a pesar de que siempre lo había sabido.

Tenía que vivir por lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Finalmente llegó el momento de irse y se acercó a su hija para decírselo. Le pasó una mano por los hombros y Sayu asintió.

- ¿Podemos venir mañana? –preguntó con una vocecita que le recordó a cuando era pequeña. Sus ojos se encontraron y la pregunta le llegó al alma.

- Claro, cariño.

Sus ojos seguían muy tristes y la joven asintió. Su madre la apretó junto a su cuerpo, jurándose que haría lo que fuese posible para que su hija fuese feliz.

Abandonaron juntas el cementerio, sintiendo la misma pena pero unidas y sintiéndose protegidas.

Y en la puerta, Sayu se giró y volvió a hablar, con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

- Hasta mañana, papá. Hasta mañana, Light…


End file.
